thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moving on (Infections)
Moving On is the first episode of season 2. Synopsis Two weeks after the Hotel, one of the group's cars crashes, leaving Monica, Jane, Kaya and Greg to a new civilization. Meanwhile, The others think they found a new home. Plot The episode begins with a single walker feasting on a dead body. It looks up and snarls at someone when a baseball bat smashes against it's head. Monica is revealed and she beats it to death. Greg walks up to her and asks if she's alright, which she ignores. The group then hotwire two cars and drive away. Kaya is driving one with Kate in passenger, Jane, Greg and Monica in back. Greg tries talking to his sister again when the tire blows out and Kaya swirves around, eventually driving off the road down a steep hill. Mike, Maggie, Sarah Nixon, Sarah Walters and Abby Walters don't see any of their group alive. Maggie bursts into tears as they drive away. Kate wakes up and escapes the car. She tries getting the others up but three walkers attack. She stabs one in the head, throwing it's body against anothers. She then stabs another. The third one gets up and pins her against the car. The others wake to her screams and get out, but she is already getting her neck bit. Jane kills the walker. Kate is suddenly shot in the back of the head, Jane screaming as blood splatters. A few men point their guns at them and make them follow. The others car is stopped and they all see three people being attacked by walkers. They help the group, who thank them. Martin, Sam and Melanie offer to bring them to their community. The group agrees to visit. Diane is treating Monica, Jane, Greg and Kaya. Monica demands to know where they are. They are brought to meet Jason, who assures them they are fine. They are toured around the community with Jake and Mike. They begin to meet everyone but monica stops Jason and tells him they need to find their group. The group arrives to their new home and meet the leader, Frank. He leads them to their houses. Jason steps into his office, where a man is tied to a chair. He slits his throat, telling him that's what happens to stealing assholes. Deaths *Kate *Unnamed Man Co-Stars *Shanae Grimes - Helena *Chris Pratt - Sam *Dove Cameron - Melanie *Finn Wittrock - Tim Trivia *As of this episode, Leigh Allyn Baker, Billie Lourd, Rutina Wesley and Ving Rhames were promoted to main cast, while Tyler Posey was taken out. Also added was Neil Patrick Harris. Carlson Young, Mary Scheer, Troian Belisarrio, Emily Kinney, Dylan O'Brien, Carlos Penavega and Brianne Tju were added to reccuring. *First appearance of Frank. *First Appearance of Jake. *First appearance of Mikel. *First appearance of Diane. *First appearance of Angie. *First appearance of Lucy. *First appearance of Helena. *First appearance of Sam. *First appearance of Melanie. *First appearance of Tim. *First appearance of Danni. *First appearance of Jason. *First appearance of Martin. *Last Appearance of Kate. *Jason is revealed as the first antagonist of the show. Category:Infections Category:Season 2